1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dams, and more particularly to removable dam structures used to protect homes and similar building structures during periods of flooding.
2. Prior Art
Flooding in low lying areas has long been a problem resulting today in damage to homes and other buildings and equipment in the tens of millions of dollars. Because of this long standing constant problem, many protective flood barriers have been designed. Examples of such designs are seen in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. 303128 A. Dean 8/5/1884 Portable No. Breakwater U.S. Pat. 419093 S. P. Williams 1/7/1890 Portable No. Dam U.S. Pat. 830437 J. W. Humphrey 9/4/06 Fence or No. Dike U.S. Pat. 972059 T. C. Clarke 10/4/10 Temporary No. Wall U.S. Pat. 3172267 F. F. Fisher 1/30/61 Portable No. Protective Flood Barrier U.S. Pat. 3342033 R. L. Crouch 4/8/65 Method of No. Providing a sealed Joint Employing a Flexible Bag ______________________________________
Despite the many prior art attempts there remains a need for a protective flood barrier that can be easily and quickly installed, has better sealing characteristics, is light in weight but has strong structural characteristics, which can be stored in a minimum space when not in use, and which is designed to allow for flexibility in shape design.